gryphonsfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gryphon History
Not much is known of history before the first cataclysm but what is generally regarded to be the correct history of Lyonesse and Estragales is chronicled here in the Five Ages of the Gryphon Kingdoms and is taken from A Brief Illustrated Gryphon History to 1107AF by Bénédicte Chaubert, which forms part of the Gryphon Archives. Broadly Speaking, the history of the Gryphons is split into 7 ages, the earliest being the "Unknown Age", essentially the times before Gryphon records begin. The most recent is the "Age of Revival", which is essentially current events. =The Unknown Age= Lyonesse and Estragales are thought to have been originally one land mass. Some say that this land mass was the remainder of Atlantis, whereas some claim Atlantis was a separate continent entirely. Regardless, ruins of ancient cities lie in many places around Lyonesse and Estragales, so it seems that elder races and civilisations have flourished upon our soil at one time. Before the cataclysm, most of Lyonesse is thought to have been populated by warring barbaric tribes, primitive to our modern eyes. Items and inscriptions dedicated to Poseidon have been found that date to before the cataclysm, so it is known that he was worshipped during these times, which makes him one of the oldest of the Gryphon ancestors. Estragales is a stronghold of the Old Empire, especially in the Eastern portion. A few truly great cities were there, and much more of them is written at the Great Library in Norhault, where many of the records of the Old Empire are held. Most of Southern Estaragales is thought to have been populated by nomadic tribes of Arabs. Also, a few rumours persist of a great Elven settlement somewhere in Estragales. There were undoubtedly many records created of the time before this history, and no doubt many more fine cities and civilisations than we know. However, most of them were destroyed in the cataclysm. A few original sources exist that speak of the cataclysm. They tell of the seas boiling, the mountains falling, and great earthquakes engulfing entire cities. Rains of fire and molten rock from erupting volcanoes are also commonly spoken of. Most of the great civilisations of the time, all over Edreja, were destroyed and Lyonesse and Estragales were not spared. The Old Empire fell, its cities fell to ruin, and all over the world, men retreated back into the safe places, hoping to weather out the storm. =The Age of Kings ~ 450-650 AF= 450-550 AF Lyonesse was composed of a large number of individual baronies Most of them claimed more dominion and power than they actually had. Inflated titles were common. One particular family was the de Beaufortes, a powerful merchant and trading house. Their origin was unknown, but was thought to be pre-cataclysm. They controlled much of Sud-lyonesse, manipulating the barons more through cunning trade than outright force. The other eminent family was that of de Wilfsbane. Ragnaar Wolfsbane landed in Nord-lyonesse, having come from the north, presumably Norsca. After bloody battles and shrewd political manoeuvring, during which time the family name was changed to de Wilfsbane, Ragnaar's descendants were in control of Nord-lyonesse. In Estragales, a large part of the Old Empire remained. Gathering their forces, they collected around Nuovo Roma, consolidated and regrouped. However, they were hampered from the East by Teutonian barbarians, and from the South by an alliance of two great nations, the Sassanids and the Parthians. After a long struggle, the Empire managed to defeat a large invading Teutonian force, and turn their attention to the South. 550-650 AF A bitter war was being fought in Lyonesse between the de Wilfsbanes in the north and the de Beaufortes to the South. Many lives were lost on both sides, and much knowledge that was preserved from before the cataclysm was lost in the fighting. Over generations, the two families realised the futility of the fight. A political marriage was made between a de Wilfsbane noble and a fair de Beauforte maid, in the hope that this would unite the families. In a shock manoeuvre, the newly-wed couple claimed that they were now the rulers of Lyonesse, and then both renounced ties to their family. With strong influence in both their families, and general weariness over the fighting, the families agreed. Their son, Alberth, was crowned the first king of Lyonesse. The Romans were engaged in a bitter war with the Sassanids and the Parthians, taking heavy losses but gaining ground. They laid a great siege around Granada and their final victory looked secure. However, during the siege a new leader of the Parthians arose. His name was Masudi al-Alam, and he inspired the Parthians and Sassanids so that they broke the siege and routed the Roman army. Over the next few years, the Parthian/Sassinid alliance took back all the land they had lost to the Romans. A truce was declared, and the two sides merged into one huge empire, spanning the whole of Estragales. The seat of this Empire was Byzantium, although the location of this city has been lost over the ages. =The Age of Strife ~ 705-837 AF= 705 AF The Byzantine emperor invaded Lyonesse with a large Estragalian army, seeking to improve his stature amongst his people. The Estragalians made great gains, and captured nearly all of Sud-lyonesse, but stalled once they reached the mountains in the centre of the continent. The Lyonessians had regrouped under the rule of Queen Brigitte, and a long war of attrition ensued with trench warfare being used by all sides. 756 AF The de Beauforte family, robbed of many of its possessions by the occupying Estragalians, spent a great portion of its remaining wealth in hiring mercenaries from all over Edreja. Swelled by the added troops, the Lyonessians swept aside the Estragalian army and drove them back into the sea amidst great slaughter. There was much rejoicing in Sud-lyonesse at the end of the occupation, and many of the mercenaries who aided the Lyonessian cause were granted land and settled. The racial diversity we see today in Lyonesse is due in no small part to this. 760-813 AF A cold war was fought between Lyonesse and Estragales. Small naval actions were common, as were coastal raids and the creation and destruction of small settlements on the coastlines of both countries 813 AF Swelled by public opinion, Lyonesse invaded Estragales with a large army. Led by King Charles the Bold, the charismatic leader and brilliant tactician. They make good gains in the west of the country, but they expanded too quickly, and were beaten back from some areas. A large front developed dividing Estragales in two, with fierce fighting along its entire length. 815 AF The resources of both Kingdoms were thrown entirely into war, taking the lives of most of the wounded men for two generations. Amidst huge losses on both sides, the Lyonessians slowly managed to gain ground, due mainly to the leadership of Charles, his son Charlemagne and his trusted lieutenant, General Amalric Karneyna. An orphan from the streets of Lyon, Karneyna joined the Lyonessian Army and quickly rose to high rank due to his great presence and exceptional tactical skill. He and Charlemagne were known to be great friends. 835 AF Charles the Bold was killed at the first Battle of Toledo as the Lyonessians were routed from the field. In the confusion after the battle, Karneyna locked Charlemagne in the dungeons at Toledo castle, and spread the word that he was killed with his father on the field of battle. Calling upon Lyonessians in a truly heroic speech from the walls of the city, Karneyna rallied them and led them back into battle. Despite odds of more than five to one against them, the Lyonessians won a famous and decisive victory at the second battle of Toledo, crushing the Estragalians. 835-837 AF Karneyna led the Lyonessian army to a number of other decisive victories, and crushed all who opposed him as he conquered Estragales. Uncontested ruler of both kingdoms, he declared himself Lord Gryphon and set about the amalgamation of both Lyonesse and Estragales into a single kingdom. Meanwhile, Charlemagne had escaped from his imprisonment, aided by a loyal retainer, and had fled into hiding, fearing the wrath of his former friend. The main part of the Arabic nations in Estragales, the descendants of the Parthians and Sassanids, fled to Aegyptus, to the south of Estragales, also fearing Karneyna's wrath. =Age of Blood 840-880 AF= 857 AF Charlemagne raised his banner in North-west Estragales, bolstered by a fair-sized army gathered with the secret aid of agents from the de Beauforte family in Lyonesse. Charlemagne toured the countryside with his army, gathering men to his banner wherever he moved. 857-859 AF Karneyna sent out a huge host to find and destroy Charlemagne's army, knowing the charisma and skill of his former friend and companion. His army comprised unliving, drow, goblins, orcs and other fell creatures as well as those soldiers blindly loyal enough still to follow him. He pursued Charlemagne, but the smaller force managed to evade him apart from a number of small skirmishes with scouting troops. Karneyna grew more desperate, knowing that every day that Charlemagne toured the country, the larger his army was growing. 860 AF Karneyna waged a campaign against Charlemagne's supply lines and finally managed to force him to commit to a battle outside the city of Equezerra. Charlemagne's army had grown, but the forces of the self-proclaimed Lord Gryphon still outnumbered him seven to one. Inside the city , a young maid started to experience visions of Charlemagne, together with a great number of Lyonessians and Estragalians behind him, a number beyond counting old and young, present and future. She stirred up the citizens of Equezerra into a peasant militia, and on the night before the battle she led the peasants out into Karneyna's army, who had grown lax with confidence and prone to carousing and revelry. The peasants wreaked great havoc, killing fully a third of the army. The maid was captured by one of Karneyna's lieutenants, and was burnt at the stake by Karneyna the following morning as a sacrifice to a Dark Ancestor. The battle took place on that afternoon. Karneyna's forces were greatly weakened by the attack from the night before, and Charlemagne emerged victorious, although a great number of his men were lost to the demons and the unliving in Karneyna's army. A Sidhe lord, who had joined Charlemagne's forces to side against the drow in Karneyna's army, killed Karneyna himself in personal combat, although his body was lost on the field. Charlemagne made a speech to his army on the field after the battle was won. He formally abdicated the throne of Lyonesse in favour of his younger brother, declaring himself Lord Gryphon. The maid who led the peasant militia was worshipped ever after as the Blue Lady of Equezerra. 860-872 AF Charlemagne mopped up the remainder of Karneyna's dark forces who had fled and gone to ground in Estragales. He also spent his time forming the new Gryphon nation. His role as Lord Gryphon was formally acknowledged by the descendent of the King of Estragales, and Charlemagne formed the Gryphons from two common laws. He and his advisors wrote the basis of most of the Gryphon laws that exist today. 878 AF The leaders of the Arabs in southern Estragales, known as the Caliphs, revolted against Charlemagne. He sent a knight named Christopher the Pious to act as a Diplomat. The Caliphs laughed at him, rejecting his proposals, so Christopher returned at the head of an army with Charlemagne (now a very old man). Christopher was killed by treachery at the siege of Palintir, and has been worshipped ever after as "Christopher the Pious", or simply "Christos". After Christopher's death, Charlemagne managed to defeat the Caliphs and exerted stronger control over the region. =The Modern Age 880 - 1097 AF= 881 AF Charlemagne died in bed aged 83 years, having brought peace and unity to Estragales and Lyonesse. The works of Charlemagne and his court shaped much of the Gryphon culture and tradition that we know today. His passing marks the end of the Age of Blood and the transition into the Modern Age. 880-930 AF Estragalian explorers and adventurers discovered and conquered various islands around Estragales and Lyonesse. Diplomatic relations with other nations were formalised by the Gryphons. 928-1028 AF The foundation of the Merchant companies of Lyonesse and Estragales, including the Lyonesse Maritime Company, took place. The Gryphon nation became a great trading force, and still boasts the finest navies in all Edreja. 1028-1030 AF An attempt was made on the Lord Gryphon's life using sorcery. In a backlash, all magic was declared illegal on Gryphon lands, and mages were persecuted and killed. Although the ban was later rescinded, mages were regarded with distrust by many Gryphons for many years. 1060-1095 AF Assorted acts of piracy and coastal raids along the northern coast of Lyonesse were blamed on the Dragons faction. Letters of marques were issued to Gryphon privateers. 1095 AF The Dragons invaded Nord-Lyonesse with an army. They were defeated at the battle of Dunkerque and their army was driven back into the sea. 1096 AF Timothy de Wilfsbane succeeded Lord Holbon as the Lord Gryphon and that same year agreed to grant a gift of forest to the elves of Caras Estarwae, an ancient elven city that once stood in Southern Estragales. He was informed that the ancient city would soon return and many elves would once more reside in their old homeland. The elves named it Taureanna - 'gift forest' in the elven tongue. This saw the beginning of the return of many elder races to Gryphon lands. 1097 AF Amalric Karneyna reappeared, after a collection of his artefacts were foolishly used, and he attempted to seize control of the faction. Lord Timothy De Wilfsbane led the resistance to the coup, rallying his followers from atop a knoll and leading a valiant attack upon Karneyna’s camp. The coup collapsed after a few hours and Karneyna was destroyed by Luaine Argentos, the son of the Sidhe lord who slew him at the battle of Equezerra two hundred and forty years before. 1098 AF After years of enmity between the Gryphons and the Dragons, Lord Arcane of the Dragons was kidnapped by a group of Gryphons and a ransom was paid to ensure his safe release. The Dragons subsequently sued for peace and a cease fire was called. The elven city of Caras Estarwe returned fully to the forest after an absence of hundreds of years in the void. The island of Sicilja was ceded by the Lord Gryphon in 1098 to the Duchy of Sicilja and thus it was henceforth considered autonomous. At that same time the island of Ustica was leased to the Guild Council for their sole use for 99 years. The island remains Gryphon sovereign territory under the terms and conditions of the lease, a copy of which can be found in the Biblioteque in Lyon. 1099 AF Early in the year the 2nd Legion Estragales entered the Lions’ land of Avalon to help defend against their foes, the Nosta Ka. The force, along with several of the Lions armies, engaged them in pitched battle. Whilst all troops of the Gryphons fought with valour they were overwhelmed by the nine legions of Nosta Ka drawn against them and the final reports suggested that they died defending their army standard as the Nosta Ka swept away the remaining battered armies of the Lions. Later in the year the 3rd Legion Estragales, drawn from some of the toughest warriors, many of whom were Teutonian exiles or resident on the border, joined in a multi factional battle against the Gasharim who were attacking the Vipers faction. The fighting was hard as the Gasharim used great magical powers to call forth hordes of unliving creatures and columns and pillars of searing flame. After a vicious battle the multi factional army defeated the Gasharim at heavy loss. The 3rd Legion Estragales returned home to recuperate in Equezerra. Before the Gathering of 1099 a large group of Goblins, believed to be in league with the Gasharim, emerged in Southern Estragales, where they proceeded to wreak havoc in numerous small settlements. During late summer members of the Elven Alliance in particular members of Baron Robert Morston’s Malanshire Rangers, defeated and slew the goblin force near the South coast. Nommi Narta, former High Mage of the Gryphons who had been elevated to the post of Master Dark during the Gathering of 1098, was cruelly killed, during a late night attack of unliving, alongside Zebuchadnazzor, the High Incantor of the Gryphons, a true hero in the fight against the undead. Zeb was totally unique as he incanted in the names of all Gryphon ancestors. =The Age of Light ~ 1000-1107 AF= Full Article "The Age of Light"